


he's the one

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sea, Weddings, me being a sap again what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo attend a wedding.





	he's the one

**Author's Note:**

> me at me: stop writing about the beach  
> also def inspired by that robbie williams [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4lO57zZGFcj7vSY4QhfVDq)

The cold water hits his skin and Baekhyun hums in satisfaction, letting the liquid wash away the last remnants of sand that seeped on his toes. He would have loved to stay a little longer - maybe around five minutes more until he finishes the tune he’s been humming - but time is ticking fast. He can’t afford to be late. Not today.

So he steps out of the shower before the cold water even becomes more enticing that it already is. He towels himself dry and looks around. His clothes are already splayed out on the bed _—_ a three-piece tailored suit in metallic gray neatly pressed to perfection. The suit have costed him a lot but he thinks he couldn’t have it any other way. Today’s occasion deserves nothing less than his best self.

Baekhyun puts on his clothes. He looks out from his hotel window as he does so and sighs at the sight that greets him. All he can see is the wide stretch of white sand, and then the vast, vast blue that halfway meets the sky.

He has always thought beach weddings are cliche, but as he grew older, he began to appreciate more the simplicity and grandiose that this setting provides. There is something melancholic about saying your vows near the sea. The sea, holding the line between the earth and the heaven; the sea, always kissing the shore no matter how strong the waves become.  The sea, symbolic of what love should be —immeasurable,infinite, deep.

Baekhyun sighs. These days, life just seems to pass him by. One minute, he was only cramming with his requirements in university, and then the next thing he knows, he’s almost 30. He has already lost count of when calls for beer parties turned into wedding invitations from friends, but it’s not exactly an unwelcome change.

He’s buttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt when he feels warm hands land on his hip. Then, the hands wrap around his whole torso, embracing him from behind. Baekhyun chuckles when he feels a chin rest on top of his right shoulder.

“You’re going to wrinkle your shirt,” He murmurs.

The hands don’t let go. The person only holds him tighter, noses on his skin some more.

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo eventually relents and steps back until there’s some semblance of a distance between them. Baekhyun eyes him from head to toe. His hair is pushed back today, combed in a sleek side-part, and if Baekhyun has thought before that the guy couldn’t be any more good-looking than he is, he’s proven wrong yet again. He’s dressed in a simple dress shirt and slacks but he looks taller, even more handsome than Baekhyun remembers him to be, and Baekhyun has half the mind to prevent himself from kissing him senseless because he feels blown away. Blown away by his own feelings, awestruck at his luck for making somebody like Kyungsoo become his.

“You haven’t even buttoned your sleeves,” Baekhyun chides Kyungsoo as he works on his boyfriend’s shirt himself. He runs a hand down flat on his chest, then fixes his collar. When he looks up, Kyungsoo is staring at him, a fond glint on his eyes.

Before he could even say anything else, Kyungsoo plants a wet kiss on his lips.

Once, twice, thrice.

At Kyungsoo’s 4th try, Baekhyun tugs him by the nape and holds him there until he slots his lips seamlessly on against his. He swipes a tongue, tastes him. Nibbles his bottom lip, breathes him in. When he lets go, Kyungsoo is breathing hard, eyelids heavy, hands tugging at his shirt.

Baekhyun gently removes Kyungsoo’s grip on him. “We’re going to be late.”

“Okay,” says Kyungsoo, still staring at his lips.

“Jongdae is going to be mad.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun plants one last kiss on Kyungsoo’s mouth before he tugs him to get dressed properly.

 

 

Later that night, Baekhyun lets himself be carried away by the sound of the waves kissing the shore, by the melody of upbeat jazz playing nearby. The air is heavy with happy chatter _—_ of people dancing and laughing together _—_ and of course, love, and Baekhyun feels so, so full.

Jongdae looks lovely with his bride, a beautiful woman named Songmi whom he has loved for years. It makes his heart swell to see them finally get married for he knows how long Jongdae has wanted this, and there’s nothing else that makes him more happy than seeing his friends’ dreams become a reality.

Except that there’s _someone_ else who does, Baekhyun thinks, as he listens to a tipsy Kyungsoo sing the wrong lyrics to a classic Robbie Williams song.

“Through the sea, we’ll be strong. I know we’ll carry on. Cause if there’s somebody calling me home, he’s the one _—_ ”

Baekhyun wants to tell Kyungsoo the correct lyrics are _calling me_ _on_ but he lets it slide. For he stares at the way Kyungsoo’s mouth form into a heart shape even when he sings, and he thinks _—_ with a slight stutter on his own heart, he thinks _—_ that there’s nobody else who can make him feel like home like Kyungsoo does.

When Kyungsoo closes the distance between them and presses their lips together, Baekhyun doesn’t tell him to stop this time. Amidst the strong seas, past where the sky meets the blue line, Baekhyun feels, _he’s the one._

**Author's Note:**

> pls [scream](https://twitter.com/du_nib/status/851013684923179009) with me


End file.
